Seconde Chance
by Wevern
Summary: Harry vit dans la rue, mais cet hiver s'annonce rude. C'est quasi mort de froid qu'il fait la connaissance d'un jeune garçon de son âge qui va finalement l'inviter à passer quelques jours dans son appartement.


**Voila un petit Os pour vous en attendant la suite de mon autre fic "Sauver par un vampire". **

**Il n'y a pas de magie, et je sais que cette Os n'est pas extra mais soyer indulgent merci. ^^**

* * *

Depuis ses 13 ans Harry vit dans la rue. Mais cet hiver s'annonce rude. C'est quasi mort de froid qu'il fait la connaissance d'un jeune garçon de son âge qui va finalement l'inviter à passer quelques jours dans son appartement. Mais quand Harry commence à ouvrir son cœur et lui raconte sa vie, le regard de son sauveur change...

OS

La neige tombait avec abondance depuis le matin. Les trottoirs étaient recouverts une épaisse couche et les rares personnes, chaudement vêtues, que l'on pouvait apercevoir regardaient où elles marchaient sans faire attention à ce qui les entouraient.

Hé oui, Londres était comme çà, si on ne voit personne alors nul besoin de lui venir en aide.

Pourtant il était là, assit par terre, les épaules recouvertes d'un manteau marron bien trop grand pour lui et le dos collé contre un vieux mur. Il avait froid mais espérait que quelqu'un le verrait ou l'aiderait. Ses mains étaient recouvertes de vieux gants abîmés et ses pieds commençaient déjà à s'engourdir. Il avait passé la journée à marcher, à chercher un abri pour se reposer et se protéger mais rien. Il avait fini par se dire qu'il allait mourir de froid, là, assit contre ce mur, au moins le vent ne l'atteignait pas, ou quasiment pas. Le froid prenait maintenant le dessus sur lui, il commençait à fatiguer. Alors il ferma les yeux enfonçant un peu plus encore sa tête dans son manteau et resserrant ses bras qui entouraient ses genoux.

-Hé, ça va ?

Une voix chaude le sortit de sa léthargie. Il releva doucement la tête et ses yeux de couleur jade rencontrèrent une douce teinte métallique. Un jeune garçon se tenait devant lui son visage fin était encadré par une épaisse écharpe et un bonnet vert pâle d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches blondes. Son regard semblait refléter une étrange inquiétude.

-Hé, tu m'entends ? Finit-il par demander en posant un main sur son épaule.

-Je... Oui. Répondit-il la voix écorchée par le froid.

-Je m'appelle Drago, quel âge as- tu ?

-Pourquoi tu veut savoir ? Répliqua-t-il avec méfiance.

-Pour savoir, c'est tout. Tu as un endroit où dormir ?

-Oui.

-Tu ment très mal tu sais...

Drago affichait un doux sourire. Il remit ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et tendit la main.

-Allez lève toi. Si tu restes dehors tu finira par mourir de froid, j'ai un appartement pas très loin d'ici, je t'invite.

-Non, ça ira.

Il attrapa la main qui était devant lui et sa motivation ne fit que s'accentuer quand il remarqua qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Alors, sans plus de formalités, qui plus est en pleine rue, il le prit dans ses bras telle une princesse et commença à marcher.

-L-Lâche-moi. Bafouilla-t-il.

-Non. Comme tu ne veux pas te lever je vais donc t'y amener moi même, affirma Drago.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je pourrais être à ta place. Murmura finalement le blond.

-…

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à l'appartement, le brun ne savait plus quoi dire. Drago déposa le jeune homme sur un confortable canapé sombre et retourna fermer à clef la porte d'entrée.

Il retira son écharpe, son manteau puis son bonnet qu'il laissa sur une chaise à proximité. Il s'approcha de son invité et commença à approcher sa main de son visage marqué par le froid et retira le bout de tissu qui lui servait de bonnet.

-Je vis seul ici et tu n'as rien à craindre.

Le brun semblait pétrifié. Jamais personne n'avait était aussi gentil avec lui, il ne remarqua même pas que Drago était en train de retirer ses gants. Finalement, il se présenta à son tour d'une voie hésitante.

-Harry, je m'appelle Harry Potter.

-Ravis de te rencontrer Harry. Un bain, ça te dit ?

Harry ne répondit rien mais sourit, Drago guida son invité jusqu'à la salle de bain où il ouvrit l'eau puis sortit d'un grand placard ivoire une grande serviette de douche bleue ciel.

-Tiens, voilà pour toi. Attends une minute, je vais te chercher des habits propres.

Il sortit et revint peu de temps après avec tout le nécessaire qu'il posa sur un petit meuble près de la fenêtre.

-Tu dois faire à peu près la même taille que moi, j'espère que ça ira. Bon, eh bien je crois qu'il y a tout, prends ton temps d'accord ?

-Merci.

Drago sourit doucement et sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Harry resta de longues minutes dans l'eau chaude. Il s'y sentait si bien qu'il y serait resté des heures entières. Pourtant son cerveau lui rappela gentiment qu'il n'était pas à sa place ici, il s'habilla et ceux-ci lui allait à merveille. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il trouva Drago assit dans un fauteuil clair qui trônait juste à côté d'une étagère ou des dizaines de livres s'entassaient les uns sur les autres, celui-ci se redressa et fixa Harry.

-Q-Quoi ?

-Rien, c'est juste que ça te vas vraiment bien.

-Merci, mais je pense que je ferais bien d'y aller. Tu peux me rendre mes habits ?

-Oublie çà. Il est hors de question que tu retournes dehors avec ce froid, de plus j'ai jeté tes vieux habits tu n'as qu'à garder ceux-là, argumenta Drago.

-Non, je ne peux pas rester ici.

-Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

-Heu...Je vais te gêner, je...

-Idiot. Déclara-t-il.

-Pardon !?

-Tu es un idiot. Si je t'ai amené ici c'est parce que je le veut. Alors arrêtes de dire que tu me gênera. Alors tu va rester là, c'est comprit ?

-D'accord.

-Parfait, alors c'est réglé. Hum, tu veux manger quoi ? J'ai pas fait les courses on va faire livrer à domicile.

-...

-Une pizza ça te dit ?

-Ok.

-4 Fromages ?

-Oui.

Drago partit vers le téléphone et appela rapidement la pizzeria leur demandant de faire au plus vite. Il se retourna et remarqua qu'Harry était en train de regarder une photo sur l'étagère, il s'approcha tout en emportant le téléphone avec lui.

-C'est mon père et moi, on était en vacances en bord de la mer. Les premières ...et les dernières.

-Il est où ? Questionna Harry.

-Il travaille, en ce moment il doit être quelque part en France. Il est PDG d'une grande entreprise donc je le vois rarement, mais il est persuadé qu'avec tout l'argent qu'il me donne ça compense ses absences.

-C'est triste.

-Je m'y suis fait. Et puis ça me permet de vivre ma vie comme je l'entend. Dit rapidement Drago.

-…

-Mais dis moi, si je peux me permettre, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ?

-Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais jeune, c'est ma tante qui m'a élevé mais ça s'est mal passé alors je suis parti. Je devais avoir 13 ans. Se remémora Harry.

-Et depuis tu dors dans la rue !? S'étonna le blond.

-Plus ou moins. Parfois des gens m'offrent une nuit au chaud.

-Des gens.

-Oui.

-Explique-toi, je connais les habitants de ce quartier de Londres et ce n'est pas leur style.

-…

-Dis-moi ! S'énerva doucement Drago.

-Ils...

-Ils profitaient de toi c'est çà?

-Oui.

-Les salauds, quel bande de porcs. Protesta-t-il en serrant dans sa main le téléphone.

-…

-Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Je ne te ferais rien c'est promis. Tentant de le rassurer.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as accueilli chez toi ?

-J'en sais rien, c'est juste que, quand j'ai vu tes yeux je ne pouvais pas te laisser dehors par ce froid sans rien faire.

-Merci.

Drago sourit puis on frappa quelque coup à la porte, il alla ouvrir et se retrouva devant un livreur emmitouflé dans une écharpe noire.

-Tenez et gardez la monnaie.

-Merci monsieur, passez une bonne soirée.

-Merci, faites attention sur la route. Conseilla-t-il au livreur.

-D'accord.

Drago referma la porte et posa les deux pizzas sur la table vitrée puis sortit les couverts.

Harry rejoint Drago qui l'invita à s'asseoir. Ils mangèrent calmement tout en discutant de choses et d'autres.

Au fond de lui, Drago se prenait de plus en plus d'affection pour Harry, il voulait connaître son histoire pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il voyait bien dans ses yeux qu'il avait souffert et qu'il lui était arrivé des choses qui n'auraient jamais dû avoir lieu.

Le repas fini, il indiqua à Harry une chambre d'ami qui arborait des couleurs chaudes.

-Fais comme chez toi. Ma chambre est juste en face si tu as besoin de quelque chose demande...

-D'accord.

Harry s'endormit instantanément sans se douter un instant que Drago était perdu dans des suppositions plus ridicules les unes que les autres pour tenter d'imaginer la vie qu'il avait eue avant de se retrouver dans la rue.

A deux heures du matin, toujours éveillé, Drago décréta que Harry habiterait dorénavant ici.

oOoOoOoOo

Le temps passa et le printemps commençait à montrer les signes de son arrivée. Au final, Drago avait réussi à garder Harry tout l'hiver mais comment allait-il s'y prendre pour qu'il ne reparte pas. Il planchait sur le problème depuis son réveil, à savoir très exactement depuis sept heures et cinquante-huit minutes, quand, sur le coup des dix heures Harry entra dans le salon.

Heu... Drago ?

Oui ?

Ça va ?

Oui, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Heu... oui bien sûr.

Viens assieds-toi. Harry. Parles moi encore de toi, de ta vie avant que je te rencontre.

Harry prit place avec Drago sur le canapé, il hésita quelque instant avant de répondre.

D'accord. Alors comme tu le sais c'est ma tante et mon oncle qui m'ont recueilli après la mort de mes parents, mais ils m'ont fait vivre un vrai cauchemar, elle, son mari et leur crétin de fils. Ils se servaient de moi comme si j'étais un domestique, mais le pire, c'est quand leur fils commença à vouloir me faire faire des choses bizarres, mais j'ai toujours refusé. Pourtant un jour ça a mal tourné et il m'a... il m'a violé. A ce moment là j'avais tout juste 12 ans, il a recommencé presque toutes les semaines jusqu'à mes 13 ans jusqu'au moment où je suis parti de chez eux. De là j'ai erré dans les rues, c'est à cette période que j'ai commencé a rencontrer des hommes qui me proposaient une nuit à l'abri et au chaud et tu devines déjà comment çà se finissait. Certain de ses hommes me gardaient pendant les périodes d'hiver et me foutaient dehors dès les beaux jours. Puis après je t'ai rencontré, toi, et tu m'as laissé passer l'hiver dans ton appartement. Et voilà.

Un silence régna quelques instants quand Drago se leva rapidement, s'approcha de la fenêtre et fixa l'extérieur. Il commença à masser ses tempes et à marmonner, il allait devenir fou. Harry le rejoignit sans bruit et se plaça à côté de lui.

-Drago, ça va ? S'inquiéta Harry.

-Non ! ça va pas du tout ! S'emporta Drago.

-Qu'est qui ce passe ?

-Je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse. C'est impossible, je ne peux pas. S'embrouilla-t-il.

-Ta promesse ?

-Oui, tu te souviens au début quand tu es arrivé ici, je t'avais promis que je ne te ferais rien, mais je peux pas. Tu est devenu trop important pour moi, trop mignon, trop adorable, tellement trop que j'en suis arrivé à te faire rester tout l'hiver et là je cherche un autre moyen de te faire rester pour toujours. Je croyais que, juste le fait que tu restes ici serait suffisant, mais là quand tu m'as parlé un peu plus de toi, de ce que ton cousin t'avait fait subir... j'aurai voulu le tuer... Je suis horrible.

Il posa une main sur ses yeux voulant arrêter ses larmes avant qu'elles ne sortent, il se sentait mal, il resta silencieux un instant quand il sentit les bras d'Harry passer autour de lui.

-Non, tu n'es pas horrible. Assura Harry.

-…

-Tu sais que quand on dit à quelqu'un qu'il est adorable ça sous-entend qu'il est digne d'être aimé (1) ?

Hein ?

Et si je te dis que je te trouve plus qu'adorable.

Drago se retourna face à Harry, il était aux anges. Harry cacha son visage dans le pull que portait le blond, sentant sa douce odeur, sa chaleur, quand Drago voulu redresser son visage il entendit une petite voix étouffée lui dire :

Non, c'est trop gênant.

Laisse moi te regarder.

Sa voix était si belle, Harry laissa les douces mains de Drago relever son visage qui avait prit une teinte légèrement rouge pâle. Drago s'approcha doucement du visage d'Harry qui prit les devants en l'embrassant tendrement. Ils se séparèrent comme à regret, sans pour autant s'éloigner.

-C'est la première fois que je ressent çà. Mais j'en suis sur ... je suis amoureux de toi Drago.

-Moi aussi. Alors ne pars pas, Restes ici pour toujours, juste toi et moi.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse d'Harry, il ne lui laisserait pas le choix de toute façon et celui-ci le savait. Il l'embrassa de tout son cœur, tandis qu'Harry répondait à cet échange avec une grande douceur.

-Drago je dois te dire une chose, je suis chiant quand je suis amoureux.

-Comment çà ?

-Je suis jaloux, possessif et je voudrais t'embrasser souvent.

-Rassure toi, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de voir d'autre personne que toi. De plus, je suis moi aussi légèrement possessif, et pour ce qui est de m'embrasser souvent... aucun problème, au contraire.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore se serrant l'un contre l'autre, regardant par la fenêtre ces gens qui marchaient sans prendre le temps de regarder autour d'eux. Il n'était pas près de partir, pas maintenant qu'il avait Drago.

* * *

**Infos :**

(1) : Réplique tiré du mangas « le jeu du chat et de la souris » de Setona Mizushiro aux éditions Asuka (2 tomes)

* * *

**Pas extra n'est ce pas ^^' **


End file.
